Adventures of Frodo Baggins and Huckleberry Finn
by Teh Jessica
Summary: Elijah Wood's Frodo and Huck Finn meet on the Brandywine or is it the Mississippi? How does this happen and what will be done about it? Both the books and movies are used in both stories. *Chapter 2* Are Frodo and Huck related? Merry wants to find out.
1. You're Not Mr Frodo!

****

Notice.

Persons attempting to find this narrative amusing will be prosecuted; persons attempting to like or hate it will be banished; persons attempting to find a moral in it should seek psychiatric help.

BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR

PER J.R.R.T., CHIEF OF HOBBITS.

****

Explanatory.

In this fanfiction, a number of dialects should be used, to wit: the English dialect of both the upper and lower class, the Scottish dialect, the Missouri Negro dialect, and the ordinary Pike-Country dialect; and no modified varieties of this last. The shadings have been done in a hap-hazard fashion, and by guess-work; but painstakingly, and without the trustworthy guidance or support of personal familiarity with these several forms of speech.

I make this explanation for that reason that without it many readers would suppose that all these characters were not trying to talk different and succeeding. 

THE AUTHOR.

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night and four very small, frightened hobbits were frantically running away from nine evil Ring Wraiths. 

"What's going on?" Pippin asked.

"Those riders are looking for something or someone…Frodo?" Merry questioned.

"We must leave the Shire, Sam and I must get to Bree." Frodo answered.

"Right. Buckleberry Ferry!" Merry shouted, leading the way towards the Brandywine River.

The hobbits rushed as fast as their short hobbit legs would carry them. Sam, Merry, and Pippin jumped on the raft nearest to the dock. Frodo was still coming out of the forest. He made it on the raft just in the nick of time.

"What are y'all doin' on my raft?" A boy questioned.

The four hobbits looked at each other in the darkness in surprise. 

"We are most sorry. We did not realize that anyone was on this raft." Frodo finally answered.

"Well, I guess then that's okay then. I'm not to care too much anyway." The boy replied.

"Thank you." Frodo said, graciously.

The boy nodded towards the hobbits before entering a shelter-like structure on the other side of the raft.

A couple of hours later the sun began to rise. The boy emerged from his tent to get a better look at his stowaways. 

They seemed to be four boys about his age or maybe a little older. All of them were sleeping.

"Wake up!" The boy said, nudging the shoulder of the dark-haired boy.

The dark-haired boy moaned, turned over, and continued to sleep.

The boy went over to the blonde boy and attempted to wake him next. This boy woke as soon as the boy touched his shoulder. 

"Is it morning already, Mr. Frodo?" The boy questioned.

"Frodo? My name's not Frodo." The first boy said indignantly.

Sam took a closer look at the boy and decided that this truly was not his master. He talked different and looked to be a human boy rather than a hobbit.

"Sorry, sir. You just look a lot like Mr. Frodo, beggin' your pardon." Sam replied.

The real Frodo began to stir. "Sam?" Frodo questioned, sitting up.

"I'm here, Master." Sam called, walking over to where Frodo was slowly sitting up.

"Master?" The Frodo-look-alike boy questioned. "I've never heard of no man never havin' a white slave afore."

"Slave?" Frodo questioned, incredulously. "Sam's not my slave. He's my servant. I would never have a slave."

"What's wrong in havin' slaves?" The boys shot back. "I've got one myself anyways in that tent over there."

Frodo gave the boy a shocked look. Finally he was able to say, "Who are you, that was nice enough to let us ride on your raft?"

The boy looked at Frodo for a second and decided that this boy looked trustworthy. "The name's Huckleberry Finn, but call me Huck." 

"Nice to meet you Huck. I'm Frodo. That's Sam and the two still sleeping are my cousins Merry and Pippin."

"Isn't Mary a weird sort of name for a boy?" Huck questioned.

Frodo did not answer for a second. The notion never occurred to him. "Well, it's short for Meriadoc." He answered eventually. 

At this time a man came out of the tent. "Honey! Who be all dees peoples?"

"These are my very own stowaways. They came a-running unto our raft last night whiles you was sleepin'."

At this, Merry and Pippin began to stir.

"Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, this here is my slave Jim." Huck said.

"Mornin' chiles." Jim said to the hobbits.

The hobbits looked on in curiosity. They did not have slaves in the shire, but had heard of them in a few of Bilbo's tales.

"Huck! That un boy looks like ye." Jim said.

"That's what Sam told me." Huck replied, walking over to Frodo.

Frodo and Huck both stared at each other.

"Frodo is there something that you forgot to tell us?" Merry joked.

"Merry, I don't know if this is really a joking matter." Pippin said.

Frodo and Huck were both still too entranced to answer. Huck held up his hand and Frodo put his against it in wonder. Their fingers matched up almost perfectly. Both quickly jumped away from each other as if in shock.

"It's almost uncanny." Frodo said softly, in wonder.

"And that's no mistake." Sam answered.

************************************************************************

A/N: This was a just a little something that wouldn't leave me alone. It was inspired by another fic on this site called Fred and Huck. I enjoyed it very much and being that The Lord of the Rings and the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn are two of my favorite books and movies, I decided to give it a try. I have more planned and should get it out soon, homework willing, as I had missed nearly five days of school because of illness. 

I realize that Jim's accent is not correct. I also realize that it is hard enough to read his accent in the book, so I wanted to make him a little more understandable. I also realize that the "N" word is used in the book to describe Jim. I will be using slave instead. 

I have a few ideas for this story, but I haven't decided if Huck is stuck in the LOTRs realm or if the hobbits are stuck in Huck's world yet. Anyone have an opinion either way? Please review. -Jessica

****


	2. Are We Long Lost Brothers?

****

Chapter 2

"We have to get to Bree." Frodo said, after getting over the initial shock of meeting a human boy whom looked so much like him. "Where are you two headed?"

"Bree? I ain't never 'eard of Bree afore. 'ave you, Jim?" Huck asked.

"Naw, I ain't nuther, Huck." Jim answered.

"We're on our way to Cairo!" Huck said, almost proudly. 

"Well, we've never 'eard of Cairo!" Pippin stated.

"That's probably because we've never ventured too far outside the Shire, Pip." Merry said.

"Do you mind us riding with you until Bree? We'll tell you where it is when we see it." Frodo said, sounding hopeful.

"Doesn't matter none to me." Huck answered. These boys were some of the strangest lot he'd ever seen. None of them wore shoes, but that in itself was not weird. Many poor boys didn't have shoes, but three of the four boys looked well to do. But, the strangest thing aside from the one boy looking so much like himself was the fact that their feet were huge and covered in hair! He'd never seen such a sight in all his born days!

Frodo was still looking at Huck in curiosity. He didn't quite know what to make of the situation. He had heard of people sometimes looking a lot like others, but this was ridiculous! The boy wasn't even a hobbit!

"Do you think he's related to you?" Merry asked, sitting next to Frodo.

"I have no idea what to think." Frodo answered. The thought had crossed his mind, but usually people thought if anything, Frodo probably had some elvish blood in him.

"You've got to admit that it is kind of strange though." Pippin said, joining them.

While, the cousins were conversing, Sam and Jim were busy getting breakfast together. 

Huck sat down and thoughtfully began smoking his pipe.

"Oh, I agree completely, Pippin. Have either of you ever heard of a humans being in our lineage?" Frodo inquired his cousins.

Both cousins shook their heads.

"Well, I don't know what to think then. It must just be highly coincidental." Frodo suggested, weakly.

"I still think there's something that you've been keeping from us, cousin. Perhaps Sam knows." Merry said.

"There's nothing to tell, Merry! I've already told you all I know." Frodo protested. Although, he had to admit that it wasn't too surprising that Merry would think that he would keep something from them. He had kept the whole Ring issue to himself after all.

Merry ignored him and walked over to Sam and Jim. "Samwise?"

"Yes, Mr. Merry?"

"Is there anything else that you haven't told us about Frodo with this conspiracy?" Merry asked.

"No, I think I've told you everything, beggin' your pardon." Sam answered.

"Well, is there anything I should know about Frodo in general, then?"

"I don't be knowin' what you mean, Mr. Merry." Sam replied, sounding perplexed.

"We were just wondering about Huck and Frodo." Merry continued. "They look a lot of like."

"Are you implyin' that my Master…" 

"No, well not really." Merry interrupted.

"Well, I don't know no more than you do, sir." 

"Well then, this is a mystery." Merry decided.

"I agrees with ye. Mayhaps it's a bad omen." Jim said, looking at the two hobbits. Jim had seen many bad omens in his life and knew that there were very few omens that were actually good.

Merry walked over to Huck, who was still contently smoking his pipe. The boy had the same luminous, big, blue eyes that Frodo had. It was like looking at a younger version of his cousin. It was really unnerving.

"Smoking Old Toby?" Merry asked, sitting next to the boy.

"Huh? No, I ain't smoking nuttin, but tea." Huck replied.

'_He sounds just like Frodo also, but with a different accent and younger.' _Merry thought. He was becoming determined to get to the bottom of this whole ordeal.

"How old are you?" Merry asked.

"Well, I reckon I'm nearly as old as you leastways. I'm 12 years old!"

"I'm older than that by a lot. I'm 36!" Merry proclaimed.

"Why, that's a stretcher if Ise ever 'eard one!"

"No! And Frodo is 50, Sam is 38, and Pippin is the youngest at 28."

"Now, that's just crazy! You're not even a good liar. Frodo looks the youngest anyway."

"He always has." Merry mused. "We often look like children by human standards."

Frodo, who had overheard the conversation, took this moment to join Merry and Huck.

"Are yous my long lost twin brother?" Huck asked Frodo as he approached. This seemed to be the only plausible explanation that Huck could think of for Frodo looking so much like him.

"I don't think so." Frodo answered. "We're not of the same species." He tried to explain to the wide-eyed boy.

"What does you means, not of the same species?" Huck questioned. This notion was just a strange as Merry saying that they were all so old.

"We're hobbits. Haven't you ever heard of hobbits?" Frodo asked.

"Can't say that I 'ave. Are yous really 50 though?"

"Yes I am." Frodo said as sincerely as possible.

Huck just couldn't make himself not believe Frodo. It was too weird. He could tell beyond a shadow of a doubt that Frodo wasn't lying to him. He knew just by looking at the eyes that were so eerily like his own.

Frodo's eyes locked with Huck's as they both fell deeply into thought. '_I'll find some kind of explanation for this.' _Frodo thought. _'Even if just for piece of mind.'_

************************************************************************

A/N: I still haven't completely decided into which world they are all stuck in, but it looks like most people want them in the LOTRs realm. I guess I will have to decide pretty soon though. Now on to the reviewers! -Jessica

Ward: Hey brother! (No, really, he's my brother.) Thanks for reading this, since I told you to. Now you realize of course that you must review this chapter also.

Firiel: Thanks for reading even though you don't really like Huckleberry Finn. I don't really like Tom Sawyer myself. Well, I didn't like him at all in Huckleberry Finn. I've never read Tow Sawyer. A third world? That is an interesting prospect!

Tari Star: Thanks! Oh! You should finish Huckleberry Finn. It's a great book. How is the adventures of Tow Sawyer? I don't know if I should read it. 

Iorhael: Thanks for re-reviewing! Yes, Elijah Wood is a fascination problem of mine also. I must say that I haven't seen Bumblebee either. There is a possibility that I see it some day though. Oh, and I love your Evil Merry story! I'm off to go answer your e-mail now.

Melilot Sandybanks: Thanks!

Obelia medusa: So now you've seen The Adventures of Huck Finn. Wasn't Elijah just adorable in that movie? I liked your crazy laughing. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, is probably the most fun one to do though. I might watch Flipper over vacation, that should amuse me. You've got to tell me about the other movies you rented too when you get the chance to watch them. Oh! You borrowed the DVD? My version is taped off of the Hallmark channel. I think they cut out the part where Billy died. Hmmm…I'm really considering just buying the DVD.

Please review!


End file.
